We propose to develop a computer system for research on the graphic production of children with language disorders and for providing automated instruction in handwriting to children with writing disabilities. In Phase I we will develop and demonstrate a prototype system for recording as a function of time the motion of a pen over paper during the act of writing or drawing. Also in Phase I we will demonstrate the feasibility of microcomputer systems for providing instruction in cursive handwriting. A child using the system will write on paper covering a pressure-sensitive graphics tablet which will communicate the coordinates of the pen to the computer. The child's handwriting will be displayed on the monitor screen, and instruction will be given by means of graphic display on the screen and by computer output through a voice-synthesis system. If feasibility can be established in Phase I, we will propose in Phase II to develop marketable software products for research, diagnosis, and handrwiting instruction.